1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aggregate material conveyors and more specifically it relates to a conveyor coupler system for efficiently increasing the longevity and productivity of the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Aggregate material conveyors have been in use for years. Typically, aggregate material conveyors or apron feeders are utilized in transporting aggregate material (i.e. sand, gravel, etc.) from a stationary pile to a vehicle, wherein the vehicle transports the aggregate material away for use. Because of the large amounts of aggregate material generally needed to be conveyed at one time, the conveyors are generally very large in size.
Many methods have been utilized to circulate the track or belt mechanism upon the conveyor, wherein one common method is to utilize a plurality of specially manufactured sprockets to drive a chain link assembly mechanism. These sprockets generally require large amounts of maintenance to keep in working order. It may also be difficult to find replacement parts when needed, because these sprockets are not utilized in a wide variety of industry. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved conveyor coupler system for efficiently increasing the longevity and productivity of the conveyor.